


The Space Pirates Don't Stand a Chance

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Silly, Space Pirates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Kiss me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Pirates Don't Stand a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kueble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/gifts).



> Wrote this for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/profile)[**kueble**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/) for a tumblr prompt meme thing!!!
> 
> Featuring: agender alien space pirates! Finn with a lightsaber!

“Kiss me.”

Finn doubles over and rests his hands on his knees, as he sucks in huge, gasping breaths. He can feel sweat trickling down the back of his neck and into the collar of his jacket, and it prickles across his skin. Especially the sensitive scar tissue running in a jagged line across his back. 

“What?” Finn pants, not quite sure he heard right.

“Kiss me,” Poe repeats, slower this time.

Finn straightens up and looks over at Poe, who’s leaning back against corrugated steel, head tipped back so that the long line of his throat is exposed. 

_Stars and planets_ , Finn thinks, tightening his fingers on his knees for a moment. _It’s a sin to look that good._

“Why.” It’s not quite a question. 

The zipper on Finn’s jacket is suddenly the most interesting thing in this corridor, so Finn worries at it and avoids looking at Poe. The rush of footsteps have died off behind them so it’s probably safe to make their way to the ship that’s waiting to take them to the Resistance base. They really should get a move on, before the space pirates they’d managed to piss off come looking of them.

Poe pushes away from the wall and suddenly he’s in Finn’s space, hands wrapping around Finn’s and moving them off the zipper. 

“Because we almost got our asses handed to us by a bunch of bloodthirsty space pirates? Is that a good enough reason for you?” Poe tugs Finn into his chest and wraps an arm around his waist.

Finn lets himself be tugged. “Poe, use your brain here. The one in your head, I mean. Those space pirates are gonna catch up to us if we don’t get back to our ship, and—” 

“Kiss me,” Poe says again, and he smiles at Finn, soft and sweet.

Finn sighs and groans into Poe’s shoulder for a moment, burying his nose against Poe’s jacket collar. He smells like leather and sweat and grease and hair gel. 

Finn’s such a sucker and Poe knows it, and he knows how to use that to his advantage. If he didn’t love the guy so much, he’d hate him with the fire of a million Starkillers. 

“I hate you,” Finn says, but he’s laughing. He noses against the side of Poe’s neck.

“You don’t.” Poe grins, tips Finn’s chin up and slots their mouths together.

“I got them!”

Both Finn and Poe jerk apart and look up; one of the space pirates stands at the end of the corridor, a blaster in their hand. Poe steps back and slides his own blaster out of the leather holster at his thigh.

“We’ve got company.” Poe grins. The pirate looks back, their massive gills shuddering. 

Finn just rolls his eyes and slides his lightsaber off the hook on his belt. The air around them fills with a satisfying crackle, and the corridor is bathed in yellow light.

The space pirates don’t stand a chance.


End file.
